


Saraphine - An Orphan Black crazy fan fic

by supacoolfool



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supacoolfool/pseuds/supacoolfool
Summary: Ever since that kiss between Sarah (who was impersonating Cosima, to get close to Rachel) and Delphine at the Dyad party, I have always thought what if those two did hook up.





	Saraphine - An Orphan Black crazy fan fic

“Can someone please end my misery.. PLEASE?!!” Sarah was obviously fed up. “Oh knock it off, Sarah! You’re not the only one who’s had their heart broken. Also, let me point out that you never actually went out with, or even tried to talk to the lovely Dr. Cormier. In fact, YOU DIDN’T EVEN LIKE HER!” Felix was not having any of Sarah’s lamenting game. “I know Felix. BUT THAT KISS!! IT WAS AMAZING.. LIKE FIREWORKS IN THE SKY-POW POW POW AMAZING!!!” This went on for several minutes before Felix could get another word in. So as soon as there was an opening, he took his chance. “You know, you’re talking about Cosima’s beloved? This is sacrilege Sarah. No bueno. No good. Get it..err Delphine OUT OF YOUR MIND!” Sarah knew what she was thinking, saying, was all sorts of wrong but she couldn’t help how she felt. Ever since that night.. The night she impersonated Cosima to get to Rachel.. When Delphine came in and kissed her, everything’s been a blur. Now, after Felix was done rambling off all the reasons why is was wrong, Sarah agreed. She knew if Cosima found out or knew, she’d be hella pissed. “I know. I know. Why can’t I just find someone as loving and caring and sweet and who gives the best kisses..” “AND HOT!”, Felix chimed in. Sarah looked up from Felix’s couch and just smirked at how in your face he was being, but it wasn’t surprising. Felix was not shy about anything. From the way he dressed to the way he walked to the way he spoke, Felix was his own man and Sarah loved him for it. “You know what brother, you’re right! She’s hot and I dig hot things.. Who knows. In a different time (Felix screamed out UNIVERSE!) we could’ve properly hooked up.” Immediately after Sarah made that statement, both Felix and herself looked at each other and started to laugh uncontrollably. Sarah knew it was total bullshit coming out of her mouth. They both had a good laugh.

Felix turned to Sarah and handed her another beer. They were celebrating the weekend and finally being able to chill out for a few days. DYAD was busy taking care of Rachel and trying to find out where Dr. Leekie was that Sarah and the sestras were not on their minds for the time being. “You know what Fe, you’re right! I need to get the good doctor out of my mind. No more daydreaming. No more fantasizing. No more of this shit. Besides, like you said, she’s not mine. It’s too bad though. Delphine and I could’ve made a good cou…” Before Sarah could finish her sentence in walked Cosima and Delphine. Surprised and all sorts of shocked, Sarah jumped up from the couch and started to stutter/stammer her words. “Oh hey Cos, hey Delphine.. I dddidn’t see you two there.. Fffe did you see them?” For a change, Felix was quiet. “Don’t worry Sarah. We heard it all.” Cosima and Delphine then both looked at each other and laughed a bit before disappearing into the back of the loft. “Holy shite, Fe! They heard everything and just like that are ok with it? What in the bloody hell?” Felix just chugged into his beer and didn’t say a word until it was downed. “Oy, Sarah.. Maybe Cos is sick again?” Sarah whispering, “Fe, she’s never not been sick.” “I know that. Maybe she’s really sick and doesn’t care and oh my god, Cosima’s DYING!” Felix liked to be dramatic and he wasn’t letting down in that department. He quickly rushed back to check on Cosima. Sarah could hear them talking, then laughing, then talking again. She was starting to get annoyed because Fe left her all alone on the couch. No beer. No bud. Nothing. So, she got up and trekked to Cos’s area. Low and behold, Felix was in bed with Delphine and Cosima was lighting up a joint for the three. “Oy, you ok Cos?” Sarah asked very softly. “I’m okay, sestra. No worries between us. So,  you have a crush on my girl.. Like so does the entire world too.” Cosima laughed at that last remark which made the other three follow suit. 

No sooner did she say this, that they were all smoking it up in her room. Well, except for Delphine. She needed to work on some stuff for work so she took Cosima’s laptop and went out to the couch to be alone. Felix followed after Delphine. He wanted to know more about what was going on with Cos and her medical issues and Delphine was going to try to explain to him for the umpteenth time what her diagnosis was. 

“I’m glad you’re not mad, Cos. I was just being stupid, ya know? No harm.” Cosima held out both arms and the two hugged. “No harm here, sestra. Besides, we have an open relationship. Just don’t get any ideas behind my back.” Cosima said playfully, then gave Sarah the biggest kiss on the cheek. Sarah was shocked to hear that. Her brain was churning. So there was a chance to have another kiss with Delphine.. But at what cost. An open relationship? That was some weird, hippie shit Sarah did not understand but, to each their own. “So you would be ok with Delphine and I being intimate?” Sarah said hesitantly. Without missing a beat, Cosima shook her head up and down in a yes motion. “Cos, you’re going to have to be more specific… yes or no?” Sarah needed a verbal confirmation on this one. “Dude, it’s all good. Delphine and I both agreed on this. Ever since we started dating, we knew we wanted it to be open, for now at least.” Cosima was quite confident in her answer. Sarah couldn’t believe it. “Besides, I don’t think you’re her type anyways.” Cosima says to Sarah. “Excuse me?” Sarah said with a hint of ARE YOU KIDDING ME in her reply. “I just don’t think Delphine would be into you. It’s just my opinion but you can go ask her if you want.” Sarah was confused and annoyed at the same time. “Cos, you don’t want to find out. I am so her type.”

While all this was going on, Delphine and Fe were nose deep into Cosima’s laptop. Felix was trying to understand all the science/medical terms coming out of Delphine’s mouth but he was fading fast. “Delphine, I need a break. Do you want some wine, a beer, anything?” “No, I’m good.” “Ok.” says Felix. “I need to go lie down.” All this medical stuff has given me quite the headache.” “Are you sure it wasn’t the beers you and Sarah were chugging before Cos and I arrived?” said Delphine. Felix just turned his head and walked to his bed. He was out of it. I guess the beers and the weed finally kicked in. “Bonne nuit, Felix.” Delphine softly said. Felix didn’t reply. He was already in his room, laid out on his bed. Delphine then closes the laptop and heads to Cosima’s room. 

She hears a bit of bickering but doesn’t think anything of it. However, as soon as she walks in, the voices got louder. “What on earth are you two arguing about?” They both fell silent but then Cosima, high as kite, spilled the beans. “Sarah here thinks she’s your type and I totally know she’s not, so I told her so.” Sarah was mortified. Not knowing what to do or say she bowed her head in shame. Totally embarrassed, she tries to head out of the room but Delphine is blocking her way. “No no, don’t leave Sarah. I would like to hear more of this. What do you think?” Sarah just wanted to gtfo but the doorway was blocked. “Look, Delphine, I-I-I- I think.. I don’t know what I think actually. I feel like a piece of shite right now and I am a bit embarrassed.” Cosima shook her head in agreement. Delphine caught that and scolded her immediately. “This wouldn’t be happening if you hadn’t open your mouth, ma cherie!” Delphine was cute when she was angry. “Besides, I don’t have a type. I love love. So there. You are wrong, my love.” This didn’t seem to bother Cosima. In fact she apologized to Delphine and then to Sarah. Sarah, though, was confused as fuck. “You two are bananas you know that?” Sarah says as she grabbed the joint out of Cosima’s hand and took a long drag. Holding in her breath she says “Really bonkers, ladies. Quite cuckoo.” As she let out the smoke, Delphine grabbed the joint out of her hand and took a nice long drag of her own. Cos and Sarah were in shock, as Delphine hardly ever smokes. It was a nice change though. “I think you’re kind of hot, Sarah.” Delphine says as she’s exhaling. “That’s how the Americans say it, right ma cherie.” Cosima nodded her head in agreement then took the joint and began to puff away, all the while, Sarah was in complete shock. Wtf just happened, kept playing in her brain. Did Delphine say I was hot and then did Cos sort of agreed with her in some way. Sarah was spinning but playing it cool. “So, you want to try that kiss again?” Sarah said brazenly. Also she could not believe she said that in front of Cosima, but amazingly, and shockingly, Cosima didn’t mind. “Just get it over with you two. I’m going to go on the couch and watch the tube. That’s how you Brits say it huh, Sarah.” Sarah just nodded her head in agreement and so, Cosima just left the room. As she shut the door Cosima says, “Just don’t fall in love with each other ok.” And a loud chuckle came out right after. Sarah suddenly realized what was going on. It was just her and Delphine and a bed and OMFG was this happening.

“Ummm, Delphine…. I don’t know what’s going on here..” “Don’t think about it, Sarah. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time now. I already told Cos about it. That’s why I was a little annoyed at her for saying that you weren’t my type crap earlier. She likes to get a rise out of people sometimes.” Sarah’s mouth dropped open. She could not believe her ears and her eyes. Was she too high? Was this all a joke? Before she could even say anything, Delphine rushed right up to her and kissed her so softly on the lips. “So, was it better the second time?”, asked Delphine. Sarah couldn’t speak. She just nodded her head and that was it. Before she could take another breath, Delphine came in for another kiss but this time it was harder, deeper and her tongue made an appearance. This time though, Sarah kissed back. She pushed back into Delphine. They were going back and forth, for what seemed like minutes but it was only seconds. Sarah put her and on Delphine's face and gave her one last tongue thrust before coming up for air. “So, was it better the third time?” whispered Sarah. Delphine could not hold in her excitement. “That was orgasmic!” Holy shite, did Dr. Delphine Cormier just say what I think she said, Sarah thought as she was shaking her head and blinking her eyes. “What that a good enough answer for you?” whispered Delphine. Before Delphine could close her mouth shut, Sarah was back for round 4. This time clothes were being torn off. Not slow and sensual. This was more animalistic. It was as if these two needed each other right then, right now. In between sexy hot kisses, clothes were being ripped off and thrown about. 

They never made it to the bed. They ended up on the floor, naked and exploring each other as if it was their first time with a woman. Well, for Delphine it was only her second time but for Sarah, she’s been here before and she knew what she was doing. She was in charge at the get go. She was on top, and Delphine was loving every minute of it. Going over her body with both hands as well has her mouth. Her kisses started at Delphine’s forehead then down to her mouth then quickly went down some more, travelling all over her body. Sarah purposely slowed down a bit making Delphine ache for her to go faster. Delphine tried to help Sarah move more quickly by placing her hands on Sarah’s shoulder but Sarah was not having any of this. She grabbed Delphine’s arms and held them to the side. “You aren’t going to get rid of me that quickly, love.” Sarah exclaimed with giddiness. Before Delphine could reply, Sarah was at Delphine’s thighs, going in and out, back and forth and around.. Giving her all. Delphine was going mad. She kept thrusting her hips in and out, up and down.. She couldn’t keep still and then all of a sudden she felt her body start to shake. She grabbed on to the legs of the bed.. and wrapped her legs around Sarah’s neck.. Within 5 seconds of doing this she let out the softest, longest, girliest moan there was. At that moment Sarah let out a moan of her own.

Sarah didn’t move until she knew Delphine was done. When Delphine’s body and mouth went silent, Sarah kissed her way back up to Delphine’s mouth ever so slowly. When she arrived at Delphine’s mouth, she gave it her all again. Her kiss sent Delphine’s body into another euphoric spasm. This time, Sarah wrapped her legs around Delphine’s hips and with each stroke of her tongue she thrusted into Delphine. The two of them both started to shake in unison. The kiss became even more intense and within a few short strokes, both gasped and quickly let go of each other. Sarah rested her head on Delphine’s breasts while Delphine was laid out as if she had no more energy to move. “You were amazing.” Delphine whispered. Sarah chuckled a bit but didn’t let it show. Sarah rolled over onto the floor, next to Delphine and said, “It was my pleasure.” Both of them immediately cackled so loud, smiling at each other. 

Soon after, though, each got up and got dressed and said their goodbyes. Sarah had to go to Mrs. S’s for a few and Delphine had to get back to her work. “I had a really great time. I hope we can do this again.” Sarah says as Delphine headed to the door. “Anytime, my new puppy. You know where to find me.” Sarah then kissed Delphine one more time, giving both of them the shivers. She stops herself quickly before they’d end up on the floor again. The two walk out together, smiling and being all cute. As they entered the living room area, Cosima was passed out on the couch, earbuds in, music blasting. “I hope it won’t be too long before we can do this again” Sarah says as she throws on her leather jacket. “How about tomorrow night, my place. 9 o’clock. Does that work for you?” Said Delphine. “Yes, but next time it’s your turn to be on top!” With that, Sarah chuckles and leaves the loft. Delphine then turned to find Cosima wide awake with a smirk on her face. “So, am I invited tomorrow night too?”


End file.
